Confidants
'Overview' Confidants are your loyal wives and an added source power as they boost retainers. By keep playing the player will receive more and more confidants in game. 'How to obtain' Confidants are obtained by four general methods: #as a reward from completing the main quest; #visiting; #as a reward from event; #increasing power; #purchase bonus/ Vip 'Confidant Interface' You can choose 4 kinds of operation: Cherish, Random Summon, Presents and Skill. #You can get 1 point of Intimacy and a certain confidant EXP by Cherish (cost Gold, higher Intimacy cost more gold and maximum to 1000 Gold), and higher chance of giving birth to your offspring. (Intimacy decides the Attributes of your offspring and Confidant EXP could increase Attributes of her corresponding Retainers.) #Giving presents to the confidants by consuming corresponding items can increase the value of Intimacy or Charm. #Skills can improve the Attribute of confidants' corresponding Retainers by consuming confidant's EXP. #Random Summon (cost Vigor) can increase confidant EXP with certain chance of giving birth to offspring. Vip3 can unlock 1-Tap Summon (1-Tap Summon won't give birth to offspring). Vigor will recover every 30 mins. Exlir of Vigor can be used to recover all your Vigor. 'Visiting System' To acquire Confidants, visiting is the most important way. #In Visiting System you can encounter Confidants randomly and increase favorability. The higher favorability of a Confidant, the higher probability she is willing to marry you. Other random events may bring you resources like Money, Food and Troops. If you encounter a confident you already married, she will increase 1 Intimacy. #Luck influences the event types you might encounter. You will gain more returns from events with higher Luck. Each time you visit cost 3 points of Luck. The lower Luck causes lower probability of confidants’ willingness to marry you, occasionally you find nothing in the visit or even loss your resources. #The limit of Luck is 100, 1 point of Luck will be restored every 15 minutes after being costed. You can also restore it manually by Relief (Money or Food) to 90 Luck (only Gold can increase Luck from 90 to 100); Visiting also cost Stamina which could be recovered by time or item 'Offspring System' As mentioned before, Cherish or Random Summon Confidants will give birth to your offspring. You can click “Offsprings” in Mansion to enter Offspring System. #You can train your offspring by clicking "Train". Their original Aptitude is divided into 5 levels which depends on the degree of their mothers' Intimacy. They are Clumsy, Ordinary, Clever, Sagacious, Prodigy, corresponding max levels: 10, 20, 30, 40, 50. #At the mean time, the degree of Intimacy will also influence offspring's Identity when they grow up. Their Adult Identity in Imperial Examination is in accordance with their value of Attribute. Child with value from 0 to 999 can grow into Pupil, while 1000 to 2999 is Cultivated Talent, 3000 to 4999 is Promoted Scholar, 5000 to 9999 is Raised Man, 10000 to 14999 is Second Runner-up, 15000-19999 is First Runner-up and value over 20000 is Number One Scholar. Five slots for offspring can unlock 1-Tab Training & 1-Tab Recover. 'Marriage System' Acquire an adult offspring can unlock Marriage System. #Your adult offspring can marry other player's offspring and then your Attribute will be improved according to the Attribute of the couple. But marriage is limited to the same identity in Imperial Examination (e.g. male Number One Scholar can only marry female Number One Scholar, and so forth). There are two types of proposing a marriage: Designated matchmaking （proposing to specific player） and All Server Matchmaking. # Items or Gold would be consumed for Marriage. Gold is applicable for all kind of marriage. Besides, Pupil, Cultivated Talent and Promoted Scholar can use Interlocked Branches for matching. Raised Man and Second Runner-up can use Lovers' Birds. First Runner-up and Number One Scholar can use Lovers' Jade. Click the married offspring can check your In-laws, date of Marriage and the Attribute of the matching offspring. 'In-Law System' Arranging Marriage count with the same player ≧5 times, you can be In-Law of the player. You can send letters to your in-law or send your offspring to make a Study Tour. It’s the tradition to visit relatives in important festivals~ Please tap the new system In-Laws of Mansion Info, enter its Management page. *Letter #You can send a letter by consuming Pigeon×1. #Replying letter will not consume pigeon, the letter you received can only be replied once. #Sending a letter can add 1 Friend Value with the In-law. *Study Tour Rules #Study Tour cost Carriage×1. #You can send one of your offspring who hasn’t progressed the Imperial Examination to your In-Law to make a Study Tour. #Each Study is valid for 24 hours for the reception and withdrawing. #After Study Tour, the Offspring’s Attribute increases and the amount of increase depends on the Intimacy of confidant who makes the reception. (Confidant’s Title proceeds is valid to Offspring as well) #Offspring who haven’t been named can’t make a Study Tour. #It will add 5 Friendship value after the Study Tour is finished. #Offspring in Study Tour can’t be progressed to the Imperial Examination. *Reception Rules #You can choose 1 Confidant to receive the Offspring of In-Law. Attributes of offspring will be increased according to Confidant’s Intimacy (Confidant’s Title proceeds is valid to Offspring as well ) #Each confidant can only give one reception each day. #Confidant in Laundry can’t make the reception. *Friendship value #Arranging Marriage, sending letters and making Study tour will increase Friend Value, which will effect the relationship of In-law. #Arranging marriage between higher level of offspring can get more Friend Value. 'Friendship value Table' Unlock In-law.png|Unlock In-law in-law.png|In-Law pigeon.jpg|Pigeon letter.png|Letter carriage.jpg|Carriage study tour.png|Study Tour reception.png|Reception 'Laundry' Unlock Requirement: Confidant amount > 15 You can dipatch confidant to Laundry for peace. The dispatch time for each confidant is 100 days and recalling a confidant in advanced should cost (cool down days x 100) Gold. You can recall the confidant for free when the dispatch time is due. What should we pay attention to if we dispatch a confidant? #Dispatched confidants cannot be summoned; #Random items are not applied to dispatched confidants; #Specified Intamacy or Charm items cannot be applied to dispatched confidants; #Dispatched confidants will not appear in Visiting; #Dispatched confidants will not appear in Challenge random bonus; #The Intimacy, Charm, Confidant EXP and Skill of dispatched confidants are still valid; #Dispatched confidants cannot appear in in-laws system dispatched.png|Dispatch laundry.jpg|Interface recall.png|Recall 'Confer confidants' #After the conditions are met, the player can confer/promote the confidants. #When the Title limitations is reached, player can tap one confidant's avatar to lower her Title to make room for conferring other confidants. #The ups and downs of Title has a real-time effect on the attribute addition for cultivating the offspring. 'Titles Table' Category:Confidants